


[Podfic] Out of Control with Ryan

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Ryan is a mess, The Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofOut of Control with Ryan, written by beethechange.Author's Summary:"Are we a couple in this game?""A couple of scoundrels!" Ryan says. Shane smiles a patient little smile and lets Ryan dig his own grave. "Who needs labels nowadays, isn’t that kind of old-fashioned? Like, what is a couple anyway? I didn’t, I just, they started doing this without my permission. I don’t control Sim Ryan's life.""Ryan," Shane says, and Ryan stops babbling. "Ryan, you do. You literally control Sim Ryan’s life. That’s the entire point of The Sims."Shane's got him there, Ryan has to admit.





	[Podfic] Out of Control with Ryan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of Control with Ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836814) by [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/pseuds/beethechange). 



  


**Length:** 31:27

* * *

**Streaming:**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBuzzfeed+Unsolved%5D+Out+of+Control+with+Ryan+\(by+beethechange%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)  


* * *

**Downloads**  


Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (14.7 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4piy45n8xp3ncic/%5BBuzzfeed_Unsolved%5D_Out_of_Control_with_Ryan_%28by_beethechange%2C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%29.mp3/file)  
[M4B (12.5 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ny5b9skbf98h9is/%5BBuzzfeed_Unsolved%5D_Out_of_Control_with_Ryan_%28by_beethechange%2C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%29.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (14.7 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBuzzfeed+Unsolved%5D+Out+of+Control+with+Ryan+\(by+beethechange%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)  
[M4B - Right Click Save As (12.5 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBuzzfeed+Unsolved%5D+Out+of+Control+with+Ryan+\(by+beethechange%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/178161782516/podfic-out-of-control-with-ryan).

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's good? The Sims videos with Kelsey and the boys. You know what's _really_ good? This fic about it. And I needed some good things in my life, so here's a podfic of it.
> 
> Post is locked only to keep the riffraff away. If you feel motivated to rec and link back, go to town. You rock.
> 
> And if you happen to be or know someone appearing in this story/podfic, please click away. Neither of us want that, please and thank you.


End file.
